


Feather Light

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi kiss after Fukurodani was crowned champions.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Feather Light

It was so feather light, Bokuto didn’t think it was real. He thought he was dreaming with the way Akaashi held his face in his hands. The touch was soft, almost too gentle to be felt. He never thought Akaashi would ever kiss this soft. His fantasies couldn’t compare with the feeling in his stomach as he tightened his arms around Akaashi, wanting to deepen the kiss.

The moment was broken with the deafening cheers of his teammates, mixed with those of the court. Akaashi pulled away first, burying his face in Bokuto’s sweaty neck, shoulders shaking from laughter mixed with crying. The rest of the team surrounded them, still high on adrenaline from being crowned winners of the national championship. 

Bokuto’s veins were still filled with adrenaline when they made it to the lockers, so much so, that he didn’t notice he still had his arm around Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice was quiet compared to the ruckus of the rest of the team, but Bokuto heard him loud and clear. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Bokuto followed Akaashi to the hallway where the setter slumped against the wall. The captain grew concerned as Akaashi didn’t speak, but fiddled with his fingers. 

“Is… everything okay?” He wasn’t sure if touching Akaashi would trigger anything, so he kept his hands by his side, fisted to resist the urge. 

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto’s confusion must have shown in his face because Akaashi sighed before speaking again. “I’m sorry. For kissing you. I should not have done that and I apologize.” Akaashi bowed, startling Bokuto. 

“‘Kaashi, you don’t have to apologize. I-“

“It was stupid of me,” Akaashi interrupted, as he stood up straight. “I was high on adrenaline and, well… it had been on my mind for a while.” His tone turned sheepish, cheeks dusted a light pink. His hands were now locked in front of him, eyes on the ground.

Bokuto had a funny feeling in his chest that felt too good and it frightened him. He took a step closer, watching as Akaashi’s body recoiled just a little until Bokuto cupped his cheek in his hand. 

“Don’t apologize,‘Kaashi.” 

Akaashi’s protests were drowned out by Bokuto’s lips against his. The kiss wasn’t as soft, this time it was firmer, Bokuto making sure his feelings were conveyed through that one kiss. When he pulled away, Akaashi’s eyes were closed, cheeks still dusted in that pretty pink. 

“You don’t need to apologize for that.” Bokuto stroked his finger over the apple of Akaashi’s cheeks, basking in the shyness of the setter. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I just… never knew how to tell you because I was scared, ‘Kaashi.” 

“I was scared too, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto shook his head. “You can call me Koutarou.”

Akaashi smiled warmly. “Only if you call me Keiji.”

Bokuto’s grin widened, eyes squinting. “It’s a deal, Keiji.” They walked back to the lockers, hand in hand, their teammates passing each other yen from bets that were placed a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> my other socials (◡‿◡✿) [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
